


First Impressions

by mimabeann



Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Eri’trya and Er’yne are spending some time back at home after passing their trials. Takes place shortly after the class stories start. Aden belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Er'yne/Aden, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715320
Kudos: 3





	First Impressions

Er’yne stifled a yawn as she scanned the crowd up the beach, the loud music thumping in the background. Most of the party-goers were content to stay closer to the speakers and the temporary bar that had been set up, but Er’yne wasn’t in the mood for loud music and dancing tonight. She sighed softly gazing into the fire and watching the flames dance. She let her mind wander as she listened to the sound of the fire crackling and the waves rolling in. There was something comforting about it, there always had been for her.

Er’yne glanced over her shoulder as she heard footsteps approaching. An unfamiliar tall sith pureblood in a black jacket… _Oh, he’s definitely handsome, this could be fun…_ Er’yne thought as gave him a small smile. “Coming over to admire me or the fire?”  
The sith smirked. “Who says I can’t do both?” He sat down beside her and grinned. “You look pretty fiery yourself.”  
She laughed. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it. You should see my tattoo some time.”  
His eyes lit up and his grin widened. “You should see mine some time too.” Both of them laughed.

She flashed him a mischievous smile. “Wanna know a secret?”  
His eyes lit up with curiosity. “Hmmm… Sure, if you think you can trust me.”  
She shrugged. “If you tell I doubt it’d do much other than excite the rumors that are already out there.” She winked. “I’m a jedi.” 

The sith gave her an amused look. “Ah, I thought you were a rather strange sith! How did you even end up here? And are all jedi girls like you? Do they have to brainwash them into believing in the light side or something if they are?”  
Er’yne giggled and bit her lip in thought before responding. “Oh, I grew up here. Well, on Drumond Kaas. Eri and I are home visiting our parents. Mum’s a sith, dad was a jedi. Had to get off Drumond Kaas for a bit though,” she gestured at the house up the beach, “this is our beach house. Could only take so many of mum’s lectures about not completely buying into the whole jedi thing… Which we’re not in danger of.” Er’yne smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Pretty sure there are a few masters on the Council that would love to see me get kicked out.” Er’yne’s smirk grew as she met his gaze. “Would it be a good thing or a bad thing if they were like me? Most of them aren’t. They can be a bit… repressed. A great many of them don’t particularly know how to handle flirting.”

He laughed and smiled at her. “Oh no, definitely not bad. It saves me the trouble of going to enjoy the view! Besides, I doubt I’d have even half the fun with them as I’m having here and now.” He flashed her a grin. “I might have to try and flirt some prim and proper jedi girl into blushing the next time I see one though.”  
Er’yne laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I definitely recommend it. Eri and I have an ongoing contest to see who can get the most jedi to blush.”  
“Really now? Who’s winning?” He let out a laugh. “Eri is your sister, I take it?”  
“I am, of course.” She giggled and winked. “And yes, she is. My name is Er’yne, by the way. Last name’s Nazair.”  
“It’s a pleasure Er’yne.” He smirked, amusement flickering in his eyes. “You can call me Aden.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Aden, I assure you.” She smirked. “Don’t get many people back in Republic space that are half as entertaining as speaking to you is. Any other burning questions about the jedi?” She chuckled.  
Aden shot her a playful smile. “Burning questions, hmmm?” Er’yne giggled as he leaned in closer. “Can’t seem to think of any.”  
“Oh?” A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned in closer too, she watched as his smile grow into a smirk. “Ever wanted to kiss a jedi?”

Aden brushed his nose against hers as their eyes met. He ran his fingers gently through her hair before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed as the sounds of the party up the beach faded into a muffled hum. Er’yne felt heat rising to her cheeks as she lost herself in his kiss. Everything about Aden was fiery and passionate, and his kiss was no different. For the first time in a long time, she felt genuinely excited and alive.

Er’yne hummed softly as they pulled away, a smile spreading across her face. “Satisfactory?” She giggled.  
Aden flashed her a smirk. “Oh, very.” He winked. “How was I?”  
“Hmmmm…” Er’yne laughed lightly. “I’d sit through lectures on the evils of the dark side and its temptations any day to be kissed like that.”


End file.
